Joseph Incaprera
Joseph Incaprera is an American motion picture director and producer. He was an Assistant Director (AD) and Unit Production Manager (UPM) for The Wire. He worked on the first, second, third, fourth, & fifth seasons. He has worked on The Wire creator David Simon's other series Homicide: Life on the Street and Treme. He has been active since 1994 and has also worked on the films Hannibal (2001) and Minority Report (2002) and the series The West Wing. Biography Career He began his motion picture career as a production assistant on the film Major League II (1994). He was also a production assistant on the films Home for the Holidays (1995) and For Richer or Poorer (1997). He was a special effects assistant for Up Close & Personal (1996). He was a production assistant on the HBO miniseries From the Earth to the Moon. He made his debut as an AD on the film Pecker (1998). He was the second second AD on the Baltimore shot project. He remained in Baltimore as the second second AD for the series Homicide: Life on the Street. He worked on the final two seasons of the show, alongside David Simon. The series was based on Simon's book and he was a writer and producer for the later seasons. Incaprera was the second second AD for the Washington Unit of the film Dick (1999). In 2000 he was reunited with the Homicide crew as the second second AD for the television feature Homicide: The Movie. He was the second second AD for the film The Replacements (2000). He then joined the crew of the series The District as the second second AD for the Washington unit. He was also second season AD for the horror sequel Book of Shadows: Blair Witch 2. He was second second AD for the film Hannibal (2001). He moved up to second AD for the television feature Shot in the Heart in 2001. He was the second AD for the second unit of the science fiction blockbuster Minority Report (2002). He joined the crew of The Wire as the second AD for the show's inaugural season on HBO in 2002. The series was created by Simon and shot in Baltimore. He was a second assistant director for the Washington unit of the political drama The West Wing for the show's fourth season episode "The Long Goodbye" in 2003. He was the second AD for the second unit of the film Gods and Generals (2003). He was the second AD for the short lived HBO series K Street in 2003. He also returned to The Wire as the second AD for the second season in 2003. He remained the second AD for the third season in 2004. Also in 2004 he was the second AD for the film Mickey and the HBO television feature Something the Lord Made. The directing team shared the Directors Guild of America (DGA) Award in Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Movies for Television for their work on Something the Lord Made. In 2006 he rejoined The Wire as the Assistant Unit Production Manager (UPM) for the fourth season. He also served as the first AD for the show's fourth season finale "Final Grades". He was the UPM for the fifth and final season of The Wire in 2008. In 2009 he was the Assistant Production Manager for the Baltimore Unit of the film He's Just Not That Into You. He was the UPM for the pilot episode of Washingtonienne. He joined the crew of Treme as the Unit Production Manager and Episodic Producer for the first season in 2010. The show was again created by Simon. Incaprera remained in this role for the second season in 2011. Credits Second Assistant Director Assistant Unit Production Manager First Assistant Director Unit Production Manager External links * * [[W:C:Treme:Joe Incaprera|Joseph Incaprera at Treme wiki]] Category:Directors